Interrógame
by Annbones
Summary: "Cometería un delito para ser interrogada por Booth". Yo no puedo, pero Brennan sí, de manera que la hago aprovechar.


¿Cuántas veces habré dicho: "Cometería un delito sólo para ser interrogada por Booth?"?

Digamos que puse a Brennan en mi lugar por una noche para que aproveche ella que puede... No sé si me he ido un poquitín de carácter, pero ella siempre ha resaltado que es desinhibida en estas situaciones, incluso recuerdo algo sobre roles que alguna vez "inocentemente" dejó caer ;) (sí, claro).

PD: He terminado de escribirlo, y advierto: Me ha quedado **muy fuerte**, y los dos se han ido para cualquier lado, pero así salió y así se queda…

Aclaración: Si fuera Hart Hanson estaría durmiendo muy tranquila, en lugar de estar siendo acosada por una musa insomne y de imaginación desatada…

**Interrógame**

Había sido una semana agotadora para él y sólo quería llegar a su departamento, darse un buen baño, tal vez ver algo de deportes por tv y disfrutar de una comida junto a su pareja. Mientras subía en el ascensor, planeaba a que casa de comidas para llevar llamarían esa noche, apostaba que ella también estaba cansada.

De la misma forma en que lo hacía todos los días, entró al apartamento, sacó su pistola de la funda y la guardo en la caja fuerte disimulada en la biblioteca que estaba junto a la entrada.

Avanzó unos pasos más, y se plantó en el umbral del salón, con los dedos se masajeó las sienes cerrando los ojos, ¡Dios! Tal vez ni siquiera llegaría a encender la tv…

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, todo pensamiento coherente desapareció como por arte de magia de su cabeza…

En el sillón que estaba frente a él, se encontraba su pareja, su compañera, su amiga, la mujer de su vida, y estaba seguro, la futura madre de sus hijos. Aunque si algo no lucía en absoluto en aquel momento era maternal. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

La Dra. Brennan llevaba un vestido blanco largo, ajustado a cada curva de su cuerpo, y atado al cuello. El bajo escote mostraba descaradamente más de la mitad de sus pechos. No sólo eso, tenía las largas piernas cruzadas, justo hacia el lado en que un tajo en la tela le permitía ver por completo su muslo. Y… ¿llevaba o no ropa interior? No lo parecía.

- Buenas noches, agente – lo saludó, al tiempo que paseaba su lengua por los carnosos labios pintados de rojo – espero me perdone por irrumpir en su casa a estas horas-.

No era sólo el vestido, la actitud sugerente, la mirada de animal salvaje en sus ojos, ahora también estaba jugando con él.

- Huesos…- comenzó a decir, viéndose sorprendido por una mirada de ella a los lados.

- Yo no veo ningún hueso por aquí – al tiempo que curvaba su boca en una media sonrisa.

En la mente del agente comenzó a abrirse paso el deseo entre la nebulosa de cansancio. Estaba agotado, exhausto como no recordaba desde hace tiempo, pero si ella quería jugar… bien, se pondría a ello.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, se apoyó con un hombro en la pared más cercana y sonrió de forma provocativa.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señorita? – inquirió, con el tono más recio que pudo encontrar, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Ella lo escrutó de arriba abajo antes de responder.

-Para ser agente federal, no cuida muy bien de su seguridad, ¿sabe? – respondió, al tiempo que exhibía en una mano la roca falsa que él conservaba en su entrada – Solo tuve que inclinarme – se movió hacia adelante simulando sus palabras, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y sus senos sobresalieron aún más del vestido – para encontrar la llave-.

¡Por todos los santos! ¿Quién era aquella mujer? Cierto es que como pareja eran muy apasionados, pero en aquel momento se sentía totalmente descolocado. No necesitaba comprobar para estar seguro que sus pantalones mostraban claramente sus sentimientos, los sentía apretados como si se hubieran encogido en los últimos minutos.

Y para rematar estaba perdido en aquel juego, no tenía ni pálida idea de cómo continuar.

Viendo el desconcierto y también la disposición (una _gran_ disposición, ella lo sabía) de su pareja, decidió ayudarlo un poco.

- Primero, permítame presentarme, ¿de acuerdo? – sonrió, y él asintió, expectante a cada una de sus palabras – Mi nombre es Roxanne… - dirigió un dedo a sus labios y fingió pensar, para luego añadir – Tú puedes llamarme Roxy-.

- Roxy… - repitió el agente - ¿Sabe qué es ilegal ingresar a la casa de un agente federal de la forma en que usted lo ha hecho?-.

Ella pestañeó repetidas veces con coquetería, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho - ¿He cometido un delito?-.

El agente sonrió, sabía lo suficiente de fantasías sexuales para comenzar a sentirse más seguro con el terreno que pisaba, aunque nunca hubiera estado en la situación.

- Así es – asintió, moviendo la cabeza reprobatoriamente – me temo que tendré que interrogarla-.

Separándose de la pared muy lentamente, Booth comenzó a caminar hacia ella con los manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, en la postura que Gordon Gordon denominaría que forzaba la vista a su entrepierna.

Como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos, Brennan dirigió su vista hacia aquella zona, deleitándose en la contemplación de lo que estaba logrando en su cuerpo.

El agente se inclinó hasta apoyarse en los brazos del sillón, colocando su rostro de manera que ella pudiera sentir su aliento, pero sin tocarla en absoluto.

- ¿Es usted consciente de que podría detenerla por invasión de morada? – preguntó, sus ojos marrones escrutándola con intensidad.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos celestes brillaban con auténtico fuego en ellos, y decidió en ese mismo momento terminar lo más pronto posible aquella parte del juego.

- Tal vez pueda hacer algo para convencerlo de que no lo haga… - dejó caer con voz inocente, su actitud desmintiendo aquel intento.

- Tal vez… - corroboró el agente, los ojos entrecerrados, sin separarse de su rostro.

Ella alzó prontamente sus manos para sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo a sus labios.

Se besaron como si se hubieran contenido por años, el pequeño juego los había dejado a ambos increíblemente excitados.

La boca de él sobre la de ella, su lengua explorándola, ella imitando también sus movimientos, tratando de levantarse del sillón.

El agente la sujetó de los hombros para mantenerla en el lugar, y una vez que se aseguró que ella lo entendiera, con mano hábil desató el nudo de su vestido, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

En un principio, él no había estado seguro de qué hacer, pero ahora que notaba cómo ella se entregaba, estaba sacando a la luz la parte más salvaje y apasionada de sí mismo.

Tomándola nuevamente de los hombros, la empujó suavemente hasta que se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, y bajó su boca hasta aquellos tesoros. Sólo necesitó exhalar el aliento sobre un pezón sonrosado para escuchar un gemido de aquellos labios rojos.

Al instante siguiente estaba pasando su lengua por el contorno de aquel seno, haciendo que ella pronunciara su nombre en una súplica.

Cuando las manos de la antropóloga se dirigieron a su cabello para sujetarlo contra su seno, él tomó ambas manos en una de las suyas y las sujetó fuertemente en su espalda.

La Dra. Brennan exhaló otro gemido, ahora de sorpresa. No había esperado que aquel juego se volviera contra ella. Booth estaba actuando ahora como un policía rudo, tratando de llevar el control, pero en lugar de enojarla, eso la hacía sentir maravillosamente excitada.

Sabedora de lo que produciría, con un ronroneo se deslizó hundiéndose más en el sillón, relajando su cuerpo.

Pudo notar que él se zambulló con más firmeza aún en su pecho, ahora su boca dedicaba atenciones a uno de sus senos, mientras su mano libre hacía lo mismo con el otro.

Luego de un gemido especialmente fuerte, las manos del agente se deslizaron por sus piernas, llegando con rapidez por debajo del vestido a los muslos.

Tomándola de las caderas, la deslizó hacia adelante, hasta que quedó sobre el borde del sillón. Se inclinó sobre ella, otra vez su mirada parecía quemarla.

- Soy un buen investigador, sabes, _Roxy?_ – dejó caer con voz ronca – Y en este momento, tengo una duda que necesito despejar con urgencia.-

Sus manos se deslizaron más arriba sobre sus piernas, tanteando y acariciando con frenesí sus caderas, hasta encontrar el delgado elástico de su ropa interior. Deslizó las manos hacia adelante, siguiendo el contorno de la prenda, para comprobar por el tacto lo diminuta que era y la humedad que ya la invadía. Haciéndola a un lado, introdujo su dedo en el cuerpo de ella, estremeciéndose ante la forma en que este resbaló hacia adentro. Con su otra mano deslizó más la prenda a un costado, y se inclinó hasta colocar su boca sobre el botón ubicado en la parte superior.

Pudo escuchar un gemido gutural que sonó a música en sus oídos cuando su lengua comenzó a deslizarse arriba y abajo sobre aquel punto, mientras su dedo entraba, salía y se movía en círculos dentro de ella.

Sin asomo de vergüenza o pudor, la antropóloga comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, en un intento por aliviar la presión que se iba acumulando en su vientre.

Estimulado ante esta respuesta, el agente deslizó suavemente sus dientes sobre el pedacito de piel que estaba acariciando hasta ese momento con la lengua, y en segundos pudo notar como ella incrementaba el movimiento y su respiración se alteraba hasta terminar explotando con una sucesión de gritos.

Consciente de haber experimentado uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su vida, la Dra. Brennan creía que apenas podría moverse. Cuando pensó desafiar de aquella forma a Booth, ni por un segundo creyó que sucedería algo como aquello.

Basándose en sus encuentros sexuales habituales, sabía que él era un buen amante, apasionado, atento, con excelente resistencia, pero nunca hasta aquel momento la había ¿mordido? ¡Por todos los cielos! A pesar del cansancio que percibía en cada uno de sus músculos, sintió que comenzaba a excitarse de nuevo ante el recuerdo.

Tratando de normalizar su respiración, buscó la mirada del agente para encontrárselo observándola parado frente a ella.

- Agente… - comenzó con la voz ronca, esta vez por tener la boca seca.

Pudo percibir como instantáneamente el entrecerraba sus ojos, percibiendo sus intenciones.

- Espera – dijo él de pronto, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Desde su lugar en el sillón, pudo escuchar cómo él abría la heladera, y luego el ruido que producían los cubos de hielo al caer en un vaso.

Regresó a su lado, un vaso con agua en una mano, otro con cubos de hielo. Sin una palabra, le tendió el agua, mientras depositaba el otro vaso en el suelo, junto a sus pies.

Demasiado consciente de la mirada escrutadora de él, bebió de prisa sólo unos sorbos de agua, para luego dejar el vaso y mirarlo expectante.

El se llevó una mano a la barbilla, observándola.

- Srita. En vista de que usted no quiere hablar, tendré que recurrir a medios más… drásticos –pronunció cada palabra con lentitud deliberada.

Con movimientos lentos, se inclinó para tomar un cubo de hielo del vaso, y se colocó detrás de ella. Sujetando su cabello con una mano, comenzó a deslizar aquel cubo sobre su cuello, mientras su boca besaba la zona por la que pasaba.

Si ella había pensado que lo anterior había sido excitante a más no poder, se equivocaba como nunca en su vida. La sensación del hielo sobre su piel ardiente refrescándola, y luego los labios de Booth brindándole calurosos besos era lo más intenso que había experimentado en materia de caricias.

El subía sus brazos para deslizar el cubo sobre la parte interna, y luego pasaba su lengua por el mismo lugar.

La Dra. Brennan sólo podía abandonarse a aquella sensaciones tan placenteras que le recorrían el cuerpo de punta a punta.

El agente se detuvo un momento, sólo lo necesario para tomar un cubo más pequeño del vaso, y volver a plantarse al frente de ella. Lo deslizó ahora por su rostro, desde las sienes, la frente, sobre las mejillas, y finalmente, lo colocó en su propia boca para acercarlo a la de ella y deslizar el cubo por sus labios.

Subiendo una de sus manos hasta su mejilla, la antropóloga ejerció una leve presión con sus dedos, y él se separó al punto quitando el hielo con su mano y mirándola.

- Booth… - susurró.

- Agente Booth – corrigió él con una sonrisa – Dígame lo que quiere, Srita. – la instó con suavidad.

- A ti – fue la respuesta honesta de ella.

Rápidamente, el agente la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla al dormitorio. La depositó sobre la cama y la despojó del vestido y de la pequeña pieza de ropa interior.

- Mmm…- sonrió ante la imagen de ella completamente desnuda sobre el cubrecama bordó, su piel de porcelana resaltando y destacando su belleza.

El mismo se despojó de su chaqueta, y se quitó la camisa de un tirón. Aún parado al borde de la cama, estaba luchando con su hebilla de gallito, cuando sintió dos manos suaves posarse sobre las suyas.

Ella estaba arrodillada sobre la cama, totalmente desnuda, una mano sobre el pecho de él, la otra tirando del cinturón para quitárselo.

De pronto, lo empujó suavemente pero con determinación, bajándose de la cama y dirigiéndolo hasta que su espalda tocó el armario de la habitación.

La antropóloga se mordió el labio, mientras se concentraba en quitar los pantalones y la ropa interior de su compañero. Una vez lo hubo conseguido, sin una palabra se arrodilló delante de él, sus manos sujetando firmemente su miembro.

- Dime como te gusta más – murmuró, mirándolo desde su posición con expresión curiosa.

El agente no podía emitir palabra, sólo tenía ojos para la diosa desnuda delante de él, a sus pies, ¡Y ella todavía le estaba preguntando qué le gustaba más! Emitió un leve gemido al sentir cómo la mano de ella lo apretaba y masajeaba.

- Po… ponlo en tu boca – consiguió decir, luego de unos segundos.

La antropóloga obedeció al punto, provocando que él sintiera sus rodillas aflojarse. Sentía el calor de su boca sobre su miembro, su lengua jugaba deslizándose por su longitud, y luego hacía un movimiento sobre la punta, mientras su mano arañaba suavemente la delicada zona de los testículos.

En pocos minutos, el agente percibió que estaba acercándose a su límite y colocó su mano sobre el cabello de ella, separándola suavemente de su cuerpo.

Se inclinó para tomarla por debajo de los brazos y ponerla de pie. Entre besos llegaron nuevamente a la cama, donde se tendió encima de ella, su mano deslizándose en su intimidad para comprobar que estuviera lista. Se sintió satisfecho cuando descubrió la humedad en su interior, por lo que la penetró con un movimiento lento y profundo.

Ambos soltaron un gemido cuando él comenzó a moverse, la antropóloga rodeó las caderas del agente con sus piernas, sus manos en sus glúteos, mientras él la besaba fieramente y sus manos recorrían la cadera y cintura de ella.

El poco control y contención que les quedaba se desmoronó por el placer que experimentaban y los recuerdos de la noche compartida.

En medio del vaivén de los cuerpos, él sintió como ella lo apretaba, envolviéndolo delicadamente con su intimidad, percibió como sus gemidos aumentaban de intensidad hasta finalizar en un jadeo bajo, y se derramó en su interior, jadeante también.

Saliendo de ella, pero sin separarse demasiado, el agente rodó sobre su espalda, mientras sus brazos rodeaban a la Dra. haciendo que se posara sobre su pecho.

Ella esperó unos minutos, hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron, y luego se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Agente, no es tan buen interrogador como usted cree – aseguró en tono petulante.

- Tengo más métodos, Srita. Tarde o temprano usted caerá- respondió él, y agregó: - Y no olvide que ha sido usted quien ha venido para que la interrogue-.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les puedo decir? Por mi parte, nada más. Diganme ustedes que les pareció, si es posible sin hacerme sentir una pervertida...<p>

Besos

Ana


End file.
